A Different Flock
by Hetalia-FACE-Fangirl
Summary: Harry's twin is named Boy-Who-Lived. Under the neglect of his family, he ends up as 2% bird, and escaped back to England. He and the flock members (all are OC's by my friends) live in a house until he turns fifteen, and somehow, Voldemort discovers their existence. Now the family that neglected Harry for 14 years is dragged in too. So much for staying low and hiding.
1. The Flock

**AN: Yes, I'm being lazy, not updating my other ones yet. Well, I got obsessed with Maximum Ride all of a sudden, so my friends and I banded together and created this story. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. Also, I will probably delete another few of my stories, since I lost interest in them. *Sighs***

* * *

_Summary: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, but his twin brother Darien got the credit. Lily and James are alive, but after the situation on Halloween in 1981, they fawn over Darien. 6 year old Harry is forgotten by his parents, and he is sent to the Dursleys. After 2 years of staying at Surrey, he is sent to an orphanage. He is also mistreated there, before the orphanage sells him to a torturous place called 'The School'._

_There, the scientists performed a procedure that made Harry 2% bird. The 8-year old boy now meets Lia Sweet, a girl around the same age as him, as well as some other bird-kids. The 6 mutants, Harry, Lia, Pepper, Kitty, Pie, and Cindy, devised an escape plan together._

_Fortunately, they were able to escape The School. For seven years, they lived in a secret house until Harry's past caught up with him. Three men in masks and robes attacked Kitty and Pepper when they were out shopping in the city. However, this wasn't much trouble, until Voldemort and Dumbledore hear of the news._

* * *

Lia groaned as the first rays of sunlight hit her eyes. "Who pulled the curtains...?" She mumbled sleepily, trying to block out the light.

She sighed when it didn't work. She sat up, brushing a strand of her black hair backwards. Her dark brown eyes stared at the small room before they landed on an object. "Oh, there they are." Her glasses sat on top of her dresser, somehow blending in with the dark mahogany wood.

Quickly, she put them on and began to change into a different outfit. Lia ended up wearing a long-sleeved shirt with two jackets over it and a pair of blue jeans.

She glanced at the mirror on her wall before shrugging. She walked down the stairs slowly. "Morning Harry," she called.

A black-haired teenager smiled. "Hey, Lia. I was just cooking breakfast." He gestured to the egg on the frying pan.

Lia frowned. "You don't need to bother yourself with that you know."

Harry looked away. "It's a habit," he said softly. "I'll finish this up then," he added, embarrassed.

The girl smiled as two more people entered the room. "Ohayo, minna. Did everyone sleep well?"

Two blonde-haired girls nodded. They looked similar, except one was older than the other. "Pepper and I were fine, except for the fact she kept snoring in my ear," she muttered.

"Kitty!" The other exclaimed indignantly. "I don't snore!"

Kitty shrugged, taking off her glasses and cleaning them. "Fine, whatever you say, Pepper."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I don't snore," she stated again. She pushed her own glasses upwards.

Harry smirked. "We'll believe that when the film says you don't," he said. "But for now, let's wait for Pie and Cindy to wake up."

Sure enough, two minutes later another came down from upstairs. "I woke up really late," Pie sighed. "Not to mention I'm really hungry." She flicked a strand of her dark blonde hair over her shoulder. "Cindy's going to come down soon," she added.

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, breakfast is served," he announced, placing six plates around the table. All of them contained an omelet and some bacon.

"Oh. No milk. We'll have to go to the grocery store later," Lia muttered. But then her expression changed to a happier one. "Anyway, itadakimasu!~"

* * *

Lia smiled. She already ate her omelet, so she just sat there, waiting on her friends to finish up. Cindy had come down a few minutes later, after everyone started eating. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was nice and sweet, but if you said something mean, she would definitely back-talk you.

"Well, since we're all done, how about y'all go flying?" Pepper asked. "Kitty and I will go to the store for milk," she added.

Lia and the others nodded and hurried outside, leaving Pepper and Kitty alone.

"You know, even after I became leader, I don't feel like one for some reason," Pepper remarked, earning a whack to the head by Kitty. "Kitty!"

Kitty smirked. "That's because you weren't prepared when Lia switched roles with you," she said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We should go to the store now, though." The two headed outside themselves, unfurling their wings.

White dove wings were attached to Pepper's back, while Kitty's wings were brown eagle wings. Pepper took off first. "This feels good," Pepper murmured. "I haven't flew in a while."

Beside her, Kitty grinned. "That's only because you sleep in all day," she taunted.

"Even though you're my biological sister, I find you very annoying at times," Pepper retorted.

The two bickered until the supermarket came into view.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pie, Cindy, Lia, and Harry were playing tag in the sky. "Who's It?" Lia asked.

Pie laughed. "That would be me. And here I go!" She grinned, flapping her wings. They were white with some black specks, the wings of a snowy owl.

They scattered, Cindy zooming around with her fast falcon wings while Harry and Lia just dodged the attempts made by Pie to touch them.

"Pie," she stated suddenly.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "If you do that, we'll be knocked down!"

Pie shrugged, and a pie materialized in her hand. "We'll catch you," she said simply, before flinging it at her 'brother' Harry.

He ducked just in time, and the pie disappeared into the city below. "Pie, this is ENGLAND. They'll want to know why pie has been dropped, and everyone will be suspicious."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say that the British Ministry will contact the Wizarding World?"

Harry nodded. "They keep in touch with the Prime Minister."

Lia sighed. "Let's not talk about this. We'll wait for Pepper and Kitty to come back in the house, and besides," she said, shivering, "it's cold right now."

Pie flicked Lia's forehead. "Ow!" She exclaimed indignantly. "What was that for?!"

"You're too sensitive," the younger one replied.

The four swooped back down to their home, relishing the warmth, relaxing.

Cindy smiled as they sat at the kitchen table. "We haven't talked about this in a while, but what's your favorite Anime pairing?"

At this, Harry banged his head on the table. "Why is everyone that lives in this house an Anime fan?" He moaned.

Lia swatted him. "Anime is awesome!" She said before turning back to the conversation. "I don't really have a favorite, but I like Peachshipping in Yu-Gi-Oh."

Pie rolled her eyes. "All you talk about is Yu-Gi-Oh in Anime."

The three Anime fans chattered for a bit when suddenly, Cindy frowned. "Something's not right. Pepper and Kitty are taking way too long..."

The other three realized Cindy was right. "No, it couldn't have been Erasers, right?" Harry asked anxiously.

Lia frowned, staring at the green-eyed boy. "I doubt it. We should be off the radar, and it'll be hard for them to search out of America."

The four were left to their own thoughts, worrying for their leader and Kitty.

* * *

"Pepper, where did you put the receipt?" Kitty asked, rummaging through a bag. "I can't find-wait, forget what I said."

Pepper smiled. "I'm sure everyone is waiting on us right now. Let's go." They exited the grocery store and ran to an alley.

They were just about to open their wings and take off when they heard a few loud cracks and people screaming.

Kitty stared from the spot. At least fifteen people in black robes wore white masks, pointing sticks at random people. Somehow, the people were lifted into the air while others shot green lights. The people that were hit fell down limply, lifeless.

"Pepper, we need to get out of here. NOW."

Pepper nodded, and prepared to open her wings when they heard a voice chuckle. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Two muggle teenagers," the voice spat.

Pepper and Kitty froze, remembering what Harry said.

_"Muggles are non-magical people, and in the magical world, they are regarded as trash by some people," the black-haired child explained."They can't use wands, obviously," he said, rolling his eyes._

_"During the war against Voldemort, he had followers named 'Death Eaters'. They tortured, killed, and did many other bad things to people who are associate with Muggles."_

Yep, that matched up with their current situation. Pepper clenched her fist while Kitty glared at the man, both silently thanking Harry. "Don't come any closer," Pepper warned.

* * *

**TBC!**

**AN: Wow, I've already gotten the first chapter done. I hope you are all generous and leave some reviews for me! Please Review and Review!  
**

**NEXT UPDATE IS AT 10 REVIEWS!~**

* * *

**Notes: **

**Ohayo - Japanese word for 'Good Morning'**

**Minna - Japanese word for 'Everyone'**


	2. Fighting and an Old Man

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing guys! Even though only received two reviews, that made my day. *Smiles* I hope y'all review more!**

**The disclaimer is in the first chapter. Oh, and if anyone wants to friend me on Pottermore, I'm ThestralDawn31696, a Hufflepuff. *Makes a face* I wanted to be a Slytherin, or at least a Ravenclaw! Oh well...**

* * *

The Death Eater laughed. "I'm shaking," he said sarcastically. He flicked his wand casually, and a red jet of light shot out.

Pepper ducked as the spell sailed over her head and hit the wall behind her. She paled slightly when the wall exploded, and there was a gaping hole where the center had been. Spells shot out of his wand quickly, and she felt guilt as her sister got cut with a spell.

Pepper growled at the man and clenched her hand. Her palm became hotter and hotter as flame coiled around her arm, coating it, yet at the same time, not burning it.

She smirked at the Death Eater's expression. "Can normal muggles do this?" She asked, gesturing to herself and Kitty.

Lightning crackled in the other blonde's hand. "To answer your question dear sister, I don't think they can," Kitty answered sweetly. A bolt of colored static electricity raced from her palm towards the Death Eater.

Ducking the attack, the man now backed away, eyes narrowed. " Stupefy!"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him before dodging the spell. Although she was sure that it wouldn't do anything, it was better safe than sorry, as they say. "My turn," she muttered.

Pepper ran forward, the flames on her skin becoming hotter and hotter until her fist impacted the Death Eater's hand.

The man screamed, looking a lot like a madman. Finally, he was able to wave his wand and extinguish the flame. "He shall not be happy," the Death Eater muttered. He looked up and scowled. "You have made a big mistake," he sneered. "The Noble House of Nott shall remember this, Mudbloods," he spat. He vanished with a crack, leaving the two teens confused.

The flames on Pepper's skin diminished, and the static electricity in Kitty's hand died down. The alleyway was now dark again, as if nothing happened. However, in the parking lot, dozens of corpses littered the ground, leaving a revolting sight. Children and adults alike had been killed, and some till had blood spewing over their skin and clothes.

Pepper groaned. Even though she and her flock had seen these sights back at the School from psychotic scientists, the sight made her shiver.

She motioned to Kitty, and together they took off, both silent as they carried the groceries.

* * *

A man sat in a tall chair at the head of a table in a dimly lit room.

The man barely seemed human. His pale white skin contrasted greatly with his dark red eyes and black robes, and he had slits for a nose. He seemed more snake-like than anything else. His voice was raspy, and there was an insane gleam in his eyes. He raised a bony, white wand with his long fingers.

"Bellatrix... You have displeased me," Voldemort hissed.

A dark-haired woman bowed her head. "My lord, I apologize for being distracted," she stated. "However, Nott," Bellatrix said, sneering, "seemed to have forgotten our duties at the time. I saw him going down a muggle alley. He was there for quite a while, so I just assumed he was _playing_ with the filthy muggles."

Voldemort glanced at the man Bellatrix mentioned, eyes narrowed. "Just what were you doing there?" He asked as Nott trembled. "Answer!" The Dark Lord barked.

"There were two muggle teenagers, a-and-"

"Cease your stuttering," he commanded.

Nott swallowed. "Yes, my lord. The two teenagers... They were somehow able to use fire and lightning."

Sharp intakes of breath were heard all around the table. They murmured in disbelief.

"The Elementals..."

"Impossible..."

"...centuries since?"

"Silence!" Voldemort growled, and to his satisfaction, his followers became quiet. "The Elementals are powerful. With them alone, the winner of the war can be decided based on their decision. Nott, you have been very foolish," he stated turning to his follower once again. "CRUCIO!"

* * *

When Pepper and Kitty returned home, the sky was darkening. Lia was the first to bolt towards Pepper and hug her before hugging Kitty. Harry and Pie followed shortly, while Cindy just stood, relieved.

"Kitty, Pepper! What happened?" Harry demanded.

It was Kitty who answered. "A Death Eater," she said shortly. She held her arm, showing the injury. The cut had mostly closed, but it still bled.

Harry blinked. "They're still around?" He glanced at Lia and motioned to Kitty. Pepper just made a gesture that said 'I-will-tell-you-later'.

LIa nodded and rolled up her sleeves, looking over Kitty's wound. "Are you okay?"

"Lia, I'm fine," she insisted, trying to tug her arm away. "Besides, I heal fast."

Lia stared at her in disbelief before she shook her head. "Idiot," she muttered. "Now hold still." She extended her hand over the skin. A soft green light enveloped the area. When Lia lifted her hand, Kitty's arm looked as if it had never been damaged in the first place.

The black-haired girl suddenly felt dizzy, and smiled weakly when Pie caught her. "You're such an idiot sometimes," the prankster scolded. "You know that healing someone costs your own health."

She shrugged. "To be honest, I don't care that much." This made the others facepalm, much to Lia's amusement.

* * *

The days passed peacefully, and nothing happened until one day, Harry happened to be outside. An old man stood in the doorway, leaving the fifteen-year old wary. He recognized the man, although he would rather not. 'Stupid photographic memory!' He cursed.

"May I help you?" He asked, feigning confusion.

The man in front of him chuckled. "Ah yes, how rude of me not to introduce myself." He smiled, inclining his head. "I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I have matters that I wish to discuss with you inside."

Harry's mind raced. No, no, no. He didn't want to deal with this. Dumbledore was part of his past of the Wizarding World, a memory he wanted to leave behind. Heck, this man probably knew his parents neglected him, and didn't do a thing about it!

He swallowed, leading Dumbledore in. "Of course, Professor." Harry was amazed that his voice didn't shake, but he steeled himself for the conversation. He closed the door behind him.

"Pepper, Lia, Pie, Kitty, Cindy! Come down. Someone's here!" Pepper came down first from upstairs, followed by her sister and the rest of the flock.

Pepper, dressed in a long-sleeved blue shirt raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's odd choice in clothes. "Not to be rude or anything, but I kind of doubt anybody wears robes in the twentieth century," she remarked, surveying his appearance.

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling through the half-moon spectacles. "You are quite right, Miss-"

"Sweet," Pepper interrupted. "Pepper Sweet."

He nodded, and took out a thin stick. He waved it, and to everyone's surprise, produced a large silvery bird. "I've heard something spectacular the other day," he said, glancing at the group. Harry, Pie, Kitty, and Pepper tensed, seeing where the conversation was going.

"But first, I must say, the two people that single-handedly fought off a wizard deserves praise," he continued, ignoring the looks of disbelief and confusion. "However, I must also share with you a story that you might have trouble believing. Although, it might make much more sense."

Lia stared at him, folding her arms. "Why should believe you?" She asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "You don't have to believe me, but what I say is the truth," he replied. He suddenly noticed everyone's eyes began flickering to the dark-haired boy. 'He looks so much like James and Darien... Could they be related?'

"Go on," Kitty said, seemingly bored. "What's the story then?"

Dumbledore sat down in a chair, leaning forward. "Many years ago, there was a man, by the name of Voldemort. The magical community feared him and how he tortured and killed people with no mercy-"

"Wait, a magical community? Seriously?" Harry feigned astonishment.

"Quite so, Mister..."

"Sweet, Harry Sweet."

'He doesn't share the last name Potter...' Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Ah yes, thank you Harry. If I may ask, do the others share the same last name as you and Pepper?"

Cindy smiled. "Yeah, but can you please continue?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "My apologies. As I was saying, the magical community feared him immensely, and he supported the pure-blood ways, that is to say, magical children born from non-magical people are to be shunned from the magical community. That is until one day, that man, Voldemort, was defeated by a baby by the name of Darien Potter."

Harry stiffened as Dumbledore glanced at him again. "However, Voldemort has risen from the spirit realm back to here, and ever since you have...dealt with one of the Death Eaters, Voldemort seeks to recruit you into his army."

The six exchanged looks of alarm and horror.

"Thankfully though, there is a place where he cannot reach you. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the safest school in Great Britain, and I am the Headmaster there," Dumbledore reassured them, still petting his transparent phoenix. "To protect all of you, I have brought six letters, though I only took two," he said, smiling. "Apparently, four more envelopes arrived with me as I checked my pockets on the way." Out of one of his pockets on his purple robe, he pulled out six envelopes, all having wax seals. On every front, there happened to be a 'H' surrounded by a four animals, interesting Harry immensely.

Harry never got to go to Hogwarts, since he was sold to the 'School' when he was eight, but he felt like it was worth it. He had met his friends there, his family. He was able to soar through the sky without a broomstick, and Harry felt more free and relaxed.

Harry stared at the letter handed to him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

"Professor, why did you give me this letter?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah, but we have an enchanted quill at the castle. It never fails to locate specific people, you know."

The fifteen-year-old wizard glanced at Pepper, who also glanced back at him.

"Pepper," he whispered, "I need to talk to you for a few seconds." The flock leader shrugged, placing her own letter down and followed Harry into an empty room.

Pepper shut the door and looked at Harry expectantly. "Professor Dumbledore... Apparently, from what I learned when I was still a kid at the Potter Manor is that Dumbledore can practically read your mind," he said softly.

The other's eyes narrowed. "Any advice?"

"Yeah. Don't look directly at his eyes," Harry replied.

Pepper nodded as they both headed back to the main room. To their surprise, Albus Dumbledore had left already.

* * *

**AN: And chapter two's done! Yay! *Begins Dancing* I feel very satisfied with this chapter, as it incorporates Voldemort, the fight scene (if it can actually be called that), Dumbledore, and the letters! This chapter is nearly two thousand words total! Thank you for reading now REVIEW!**

**PS: I'll correct my grammatical errors later. I really hope this chapter is satisfactory to you readers though. Eh, is this okay?**


	3. Randomness

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing! Err, the letter in the last chapter was from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, so...yeah. This chapter was hard to write, darn it! Please, can everyone who reads this story actually review? Do I need to set a limit for chapters? BAH!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Need I remind you that every time?**

* * *

Lia folded her arms. "I say we just forget about it. We don't need to get dragged into this, so let's just write them a letter saying we don't-"

Harry sighed wearily. "Lia, they have magic! Well, okay, we do too, but Voldemort knows how to use it. We don't. Hogwarts lets us in to learn magic and protect us."

Lia sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "I'm going to go fly for a bit. Tell Pepper I'll be back soon." With that, the thirteen-year old exited the house and extended her black-feathered wings. With one beat, she swooped upwards into the night sky, feeling somewhat relaxed.

She and Harry had been arguing about whether to attend Hogwarts or not. Kitty, Pie, and Lia felt that they were able to defend against Voldemort, but Pepper, Cindy, and Harry disagreed. Of course, Pepper was the leader, and that meant what she said goes.

'I just hope we don't get into a huge mess than what we're already in,' Lia thought to herself. She looked down at the trees below, remembering how it was at the School.

_FLASHBACK_

_She curled into a ball. Her back ached horribly, and her head felt like it could burst open at any moment. It hurt too much to think. It was all just a nightmare... Soon, her mother and father would wake her up._

_"Subject 287 is experiencing problems with the new Haliaeetus leucocephalus DNA given," a male voice stated into a microphone. "Send someone up to take a blood sample then put her with the rest."_

_There was a crackle, then: "Yes sir."_

_The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair before turning his attention to 'Subject 287', or Lia. "New cage is needed..."_

_Lia trembled. The pain was finally starting to fade, but she felt something odd on her back. She reached to her spine with a shaky hand. To her surprise, she felt feathers. Lia finally realized she was pulling at two small black wings on her back. There was a sudden pang, and she finally realized this wasn't a dream. Lia began to cry, making the man growl. _

_"Shut up if you want to live," he snapped._

_..._

_Lia buried her face in her arms as she sat on the cold metal surface on the large cage. Her clothes were replaced by a sleeveless dress that was fastened on the back by knots, making it nearly impossible for the six-year old to reach. Day after day, she could see grotesque and disgusting sights: a small child mutilated that now looked like a toad-human hybrid, cats growing fish gills, and more._

_But today was different. Lia was put in a new room this time, and to her surprise, there were five others that had wings too! Three of them had long blonde hair while the other two just had brown and black hair. There was only one boy, and that was the black-haired one._

_"H-Hi," she whispered. Her voice was scratchy, probably from the lack of water._

_One of the blondes shifted forwards. "I'm Kitty. This is Pepper, my sister, and Hannah. Cindy and Harry are over there," she replied._

_Her new friends each gave a small wave. _

_"If we're lucky, we'll still be alive in half a year," Pepper muttered. She extended out her white wings and revealed numbers inscribed on her feathers: 815151215. "Stupid codes," she grumbled. "Anyway, let's just escape as soon as possible."_

_All of the kids nodded. "We should create a group name," Lia suggested. "How about 'The Flock'? We all have wings anyway."_

_Next to her, Harry smiled. "That's a good name."_

_FLASHBACK_

Lia sighed wistfully. That was when she joined and created the 'Flock'. Of course, she wasn't physically the oldest, but she often wondered if she was one of the more mature members of the Flock.

Finally, she arrived home just as the sun was about to rise. "Let's hope Pepper's sleeping, or else she'll probably make me wash the dishes and do extra chores," she muttered, folding her.

She crept into the living room cautiously and proceeded to climb upstairs quietly.

"Lia..."

The voice made the winged girl turn around. She groaned. "Seriously?"

The flock leader raised an eyebrow. "You are so going to do the dishes. Harry was up all night waiting for you to get home."

Lia winced. "Oops..."

Pepper sighed and steered her to the kitchen. It's almost seven. Everyone needs to wake up anyway," she mumbled. "I'll go get Cindy and Harry."

Lia grinned. "Then it's Kitty and Hannah for me!"

* * *

Kitty sighed. Five minutes. He promised that he would come back on Saturday, July 31 at 9:00. The problem? How was Albus Dumbledore supposed to get here? Would he come by Floo or by Apparation? 'Maybe Apparation,' Kitty thought to herself. She glanced at Pie and Harry, who looked apprehensive and anxious about the ordeal.

Finally, there was a loud CRACK as two men appeared in the doorway. It was the old man from yesterday! Pepper simply glanced at him. "You're two minutes late," she said coolly.

Kitty smirked. Although her older sister was fifteen and immature, she couldn't help but like how her posture screamed 'I-don't-take-crap-from-you-so-don't-mess-with-me' . Yep, this was a side you don't normally see from Pepper.

The wizard smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "Ah yes. Miss Sweet, I'm here to accompany you to Diagon Alley," he announced.

At the mention of Diagon Alley, everyone's eyes brightened at the thought of seeing what the Wizarding World had to offer. Well, except for Harry and Pie. They just seemed bored.

"If it's not much of a bother, we'd like to go to Diagon Alley alone. We'll be fine," Pepper stated, seeing Dumbledore's mouth open.

"Are you sure? I must insist-"

"We'll be fine," Pepper snapped. "We all have our own way of getting there. Just give us the address."

Dumbledore sighed, seemingly weary. "I'm just concerned that you all won't be safe. If you truly wish to go by yourselves, the I won't stop you. Go to London and look for the Leaky Cauldron." With that, he disappeared with another loud CRACK.

Pepper turned to the Flock. "Let's go," she muttered. Lia nodded as they all took flight.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for this chapter's lameness. I'm obsessing over Hetalia as of now, and it's hard to continue ideas from before that aren't related to Hetalia. Again, sorry! *Ducks to avoid spears thrown by angry reviewers***


End file.
